Our Life Now
by Dead-Tomoe
Summary: It's bit in the future, Zidane and Garnet have a son and it's more about him... Dont hate me! My first FanFics! Second Chapter just in! Has a bit of swearing though.
1. Quina's Breakfast

Discalmer: None of the characters in this story are mine except Xen, Hiroki, and Logan (There will be more from school) So don't hate me! Excuse my spelling, also. ^_^ ~ Dead_Tomoe  
  
Xen woke up to his annoying alarm clock his mother picked out for him. The clock read 6:30. Xen shook his head, knowing his mother probably changed it, because he set it for 7:30.  
  
"Another day...." He mumbled to himself as he got up to turn it off and get ready for school.  
  
Quina was down stairs cooking breakfast. Eiko tried to grab a piece of toast from Freya's plate, but Freya caught her and smacked it from her.  
  
"Ow!! Hey!" Eiko whined.  
  
Freya smiled slightly and continued to eat.  
  
Quina set down a stack of pancakes in front of Vivi.  
  
"What's all this food for Quina...?"  
  
"For fact that I eat what left over!"  
  
Eiko stole one of Vivi's pancakes, "Quina, anyone tell you your dumb?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Quina questioned.  
  
"Because, They're right.... -_-"  
  
Freya looked at Eiko, "Don't bother."  
  
Quina happily continued to cook food.  
  
Garnet came down stairs dress in a spring kind of dress. She yawned as she came into kitchen. "Smells good, Quina.....Xen's not up yet? "  
  
"Nope, not yet..." Eiko answered.  
  
"Ugh! He's just like his father! every time I try to wake those two, they-"  
  
"Hey, relax mom! I'm up, okay!" He kissed her cheek, "I gotta go."  
  
"Xen! You're not going to eat anything?"  
  
Xen looked around and grabbed a fruit bar off the counter, "I'm Fine!"  
  
Eiko yelled, "Hey! Xen! that's mine!"  
  
Xen grabbed his bag and slammed the door.  
  
"I- ugh! Quina! make me a fruit bar! Now!" Eiko yelled.  
  
"Me not never made fruit bar!" Quina protested.  
  
"Well! Learn!!" Eiko yelled.  
  
Garnet shook her head.  
  
Xen got to school early and shoved his stuff in his locker. He sat at one of the tables in the libary till his friends Logan and Hiroki met him.  
  
"Why are you so early, Xen?" Logan asked.  
  
"My Mother set my alarm clock" Xen said.  
  
"Oh, you mean the one with the spinning rooster that crows?" Logan said.  
  
"Yeah..." Xen answerd  
  
"That one is cool!" Logan said.  
  
"......?"  
  
"Well that's your mom, She always has to be perfect." Hiroki said.  
  
"That's what my dad says."  
  
Logan and Hiroki were his best friends. Logan had blond hair and green eyes, He was popular cause of all the sports he was in. Hiroki had light brown hair with blond highlights and it was a little past her shoulders. She was good at art and english. Xen had black hair like his mother, but it was cut like his father's hair and he had a tail that was black, also. He had kind of a mix of their personalities.  
  
Zidane woke up about 11:00 and came down stairs in his shorts.  
  
"That's cute Zidane..." Freya said sarcasticly  
  
"Just what I want to see in the morning, A huge rat!" Zidane said smiling.  
  
"I see a huge monkey...." Freya said.  
  
"Eww, what are looking down there for?! I'm married!" Zidane said.  
  
"Ugh! Ew! Zidane go away!" Freya said.  
  
"Come on, I'm just kidding, Freya."  
  
"You better be...." Freya glared at him.  
  
"So, where's the wife?" Zidane asked. 


	2. Xen's School

Hi! Sorry, I'm way behind! ^-^ Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry it kind of doesn't make sense right now, but it will get better I promise! There is a bit of swearing! Hope you like Chapter Two!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Final Fantasy 9 characters are mine, just Xen and his school friends, so don't kill me! T_T ~Dead-Tomoe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zidane slid down the rail of the stairs and landed in front of Freya. He waited for her to answer.  
  
"Probably in the study...," Freya said,"...Sewin-"  
  
"Don't say the word!" Zidane made an "X" with his fingers," Only evil comes from it!"  
  
Zidane hated sewing. If he went in the study, Dagger would surely make him sew!  
  
"Ah, yes.....those painful memories..." Freya said sarcastically.  
  
"I know! Look! I still have scars!"  
  
Freya sighed and rolled her eyes. Zidane smiled and walked past her, on his way to the study anyway.  
  
He opened the door a little to see. Dagger was sitting on the couch reading a book. Zidane let out a quiet sigh of relief and closed the door softly, deciding to spook her a bit. He crawled behind the couch, The stood up behind her and raised up his hands.  
  
" Don't even think about it, Zidane."  
  
" Ah!" He jumped back a bit, "Who me? I wasn't doing anything! Honest!" He grinned.  
  
Garnet put her book and turned around, placing her elbows on the back of the sofa. She smiled at him simply and Zidane kissed her cheek. He jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to her. Dagger grabbed her book again and settled her head on Zidane's shoulder.  
  
"What are you reading?" He asked.  
  
"A book." She smiled.  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Dream catcher."  
  
" Never read of it..."  
  
"You don't read."  
  
"Do, too!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"All the time when Xen was little!"  
  
"Pokey the Puppy doesn't count!  
  
"It Should!"  
  
"Plus, I had to help you with most of the words..."  
  
Zidane scratched his head and he smiled a bit.  
  
"Your not interested in that kind of stuff anyway, Zidane."  
  
"What stuff...?  
  
"Reading, painting, sew-"  
  
"I try to be! ^-^"  
  
"Yeah, but you never take it seriously. Like painting, you painted a picture of my mother being eaten by a cookie..."  
  
"It was hunger!" He protested, " I have a lot of respect for you adoptive/dead mother!"  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"That you have a lot of respect for my mother?"  
  
"You're right! I do!"  
  
Garnet shook her head, "Remember, After our wedding?"  
  
Zidane thought for a minute, "Honeymoon?"  
  
"No! After that!"  
  
"The airplane ride?"  
  
"No! After that, too!"  
  
"...Extra cake....?"  
  
"NO! When I asked you to pay respect to my mother's grave!!"  
  
"...............uh.....nope!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (This is kind of in the past a bit!)  
  
Zidane and Dagger walked to Brahne's grave together.  
  
Zidane stopped, ".....what are we doing here?  
  
"I want you to pay respect to my mother."  
  
"Why...?" "Cause, we just got married and since my mother couldn't be here for me, I want you to say a few words. She wasn't a bad person and your opinion means almost everything to me."  
  
Zidane stood there with a blank look on his face, "Is this a sad joke- Where's the camera?"  
  
"Zidane," She begged, "Please?"  
  
"............fine," He walked over to Brahne grave, "Well, I never did like you, Bitch. You smelt funny and you were annoyingly huge. You had a big mouth and I'm very glad you died, but if it will make Dagger happy, rest in peace you fat ass." He turned around and started walking back to Dagger.  
  
"Zidane!!"  
  
"What!? I did it didn't I?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Xen's High School)  
  
Xen was getting his books out of his locker, when someone pushed him almost into it and pulled his left arm behind his back, twisting it.  
  
"Ah! What the- Let go of my arm!" He tried to pull away.  
  
"Hey, Xen."  
  
"God, would you leave me alone, Kyle!"  
  
"Too bad your daddy's not here."  
  
Xen broke free from his grip and pulled away from him. Kyle was the biggest jerk. He had kind of long silver hair and green eyes. He wore a lose red t- shirt and lose fit jeans. Xen hated Kyle. Ever since Xen started school in 9th grade, Kyle picked on him, cheated off his tests, and got him in trouble. He wasn't a jock, just a really big asshole. Dagger said he was jealous.  
  
"Or you gonna send your mommy's army after me?  
  
A bunch of his bonehead friends laughed.  
  
"I could, but that wouldn't be any fun for me."  
  
"Sure, little prince...I should just kick your ass right now-"  
  
"Kyle, stop it, just leave him alone..." A quiet voice pleaded.  
  
Kyle looked back at his girl friend, Zarki, Who had a sad look on her face and wearing his jacket and a knee length skirt. Her hair was straight and brown, she had a pale face and dark purple eyes, almost black. Kyle had a smirked and turned to Xen, punching his shoulder.  
  
"Till next time, your highness." He walked away with all his butt kissing friends.  
  
Xen glared and thought of how childish, stupid, and even pathtic Kyle was.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Xen turned and faced Zarki, ".....uh...yeah." He started to pick up his book and Zarki quickly bent down and got it for him.  
  
"Sorry about that, Kyle is such a jerk sometimes..." She handed him his book.  
  
"...it's okay, I don't mind."  
  
"What's your name again...?  
  
"...Xen, Xen Tribal..."  
  
"Oh, so that's why he was calling you prince."  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"Well, don't be ashamed of it! It was nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you around?"  
  
"Sure..." He smiled a bit.  
  
"Well, Bye!"  
  
Xen watched her walk away, then started off to his own class. He smiled to himself, till he opened the door to his Physics class.  
  
"Tribal, your late..." Ms. Thompson said not even looking up from her book.  
  
"I'm sorry, locker got jammed."  
  
Kyle and his friends laughed.  
  
"Just because of your parents, doesn't mean you can skip class..." she glanced at him.  
  
Xen quickly went to his seat by Hiroki.  
  
"She's mean," Hiroki whispered, "What took you?" He didn't answer her. "Hello! Xen?"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Why were you late?"  
  
"Oh, locker jammed."  
  
Hiroki just stared at him. His face was red and his eyes were fixed on his notebook. She couldn't tell what was wrong. He never looked that way before...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that's chapter two! What's wrong with Xen? I don't know! T_T ~Dead-Tomoe 


	3. Kyle's Girl

Hiroki watched Xen closely. He didn't see to notice. When she asked him to help with their project in History, It was like the words weren't said.   
  
"Xen?!" Hiroki yelled at him.  
  
"Muffins!" He moved like he had just been slapped, "Oh, what?"  
  
"What's wrong with you? You're acting like you're in a trance!"  
  
"I-I'm not sure, I need some water..." He walked away from her.  
  
Hiroko just watched him and raised an eyebrow. Logan walked over to her and tabbed her shoulder.   
  
"Yea, Logan?"  
  
"What's up with him?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, It's scarying me," She looked at Logan,"He's been ignoring me all morning!"  
  
Logan shrugged and walked back to class.  
  
Hiroki rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the supporting words, Logan..." She followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quina was preparing lunch for Garnet and Zidane. Eiko finally went home (P.S: about that, don't you people think she's old enough now to go where she wants!), Freya had left, too. It was a normal rotine for the household. Garnet working and Zidane doing nothing.   
  
Garnet was in her garden doing what she liked. Zidane had always complained and fused over her working. She could hire anyone to do gardening, but that would be pointless. She sat in the dirt, pulling weeds, and turning the dirt making it softer. She thought about Zidane and Xen. Lately, Zidane seemed bored, Still Zidane, but he seemed upset. She wiped her brow and looked at the sun. She placed her hands on her lap and sighed. She stood up and headed back inside.  
  
Zidane was walking around the inside of the house, admiring this huge place. He walked threw a hall way of paintings, he stopped at a picture of his wife, when she was younger. He touched the side of the frame and straighted it. He smiled and kept walking. As he walked past Brahne's picture and pulled the frame side ways. Zidane grinned evily and pulled out a maker from his pants pocket. He laughed as he added more hair to the old hags face.   
  
*Creak* one of the huge doors was opening, while Zidane was about to define her eyebrows....a bit more. He dropped his marker and thought of what to do.   
  
"Why should I have to run! I live here too!" He thought, but then what if it was Garnet? He couldn't stand dissapointing her, yet again, today. He just started to move his feet when Garnet's voice called to him.   
  
"Zidane?" Garnet opened the door wider. She peered in and noticed Zidane turned the other way, trying to tip-toe out the other door.  
  
"Zidane!" She yelled to him, "Come here please."  
  
Zidane stopped and sighed. He turned around and walked over to her. Garnet came inside the room as Zidane walked toward her. He stopped infront of her.  
  
"Yea, Hun?" He asked.  
  
Garnet simple put her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek on his chest. He returned the hug and gentle held her. He kissed her softly and held her a little bit tighter.  
  
Zidane smiled and then frowned when he thought about her finding Captin Hook (A.K.A The picture of Brahne).   
  
Garnet looked up at him and noticed his frown, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh...well, I-" Zidane smiled innocently and gave her the marker, "Your mom's picture was making fun of my shirt, so I gave her some more hair..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xen, Hiroki, and Logan sat down at their usual lunch table. Xen didn't get much, a simple bowl of fruit and some juice. Kyle hit the back of Xen's head when he walked past their table. Suddenly, Xen felt sick and couldn't eat.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Logan asked him, when he pushed away his food.  
  
"Kyle...he makes me wanna puke..." Xen looked over to Kyle's table and noticed Zarki was sitting by him today. He stared for awhile and she waved to him. Kyle glared at him, put his arm around Zarki's shoulder and dared him with his eyes to wave back. Xen didn't just smiled and turned back to his friends.  
  
"Ohh, I see." Logan smiled and gave him one of those knowing looks.  
  
"What..?" Xen asked.   
  
"You're crushing on Kyle's girl."   
  
"What? No! I just feel sorry for her, because she has to hang around with that chesse dick!" Xen said, almost a little too loud.  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing! Kyle was giving me crap at my locker and she helped me. That's all" Xen explained.  
  
"Need woman to fight your battles, huh?"   
  
Xen rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ignore her, Xen" Hiroki said,"Kyle is just going to get worse."  
  
"Bull-crap! Steal her away! Show him who's boss, Stick up to the fag!" Logan added,"You already get the privlege of taking his tax money when he get a job!"  
  
"Yea, like that will happen."  
  
"No, I'm serious! I know you can do it!" Logan smiled.  
  
Xen shook his head and then looked back at Zarki.   
  
A few moments later, he turned back to Logan.  
  
"Okay, but you're going to help me!"   
  
"Yes!" Logan smiled and gave him a hi-five.  
  
"So, you're just going to use her..?" Hiroki asked.  
  
"Xen likes her." Logan laughed, " It's pretty obvious"  
  
Xen's face turned red and he glared at the table.   
  
Hiroki slammed her book shut and left them alone.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked.  
  
"...Nothing, I just want to get to class a little earlier." She walked away from them.  
  
Xen watched her leave and frowned, "She's pissed..."  
  
"She'll get over it," Logan said," This is gonna be great!" 


End file.
